The First Hunger Games
by HungerGamesDiva
Summary: The is a story about District 6 tributes a girl called Lacey Hillek who is chosen to be District 6 female tribute and Bay Sayer who volunteers to go into the arena for his younger brother Fergus Sayer. This is the story about two teenagers fight in The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Hunger Games**

**Lacey**

Lacey shivered it was time. She had dreaded this the moment they were about to read who the female tribute from district 6 was she just had this feeling it was her, Lacey knew her name would be called she knew it. ''And the female tribute for District 6 is Lacey Hillek'' Lacey was on autopilot until she heard the scream she snapped out of her trance she slowly turned around her eyes falling on her mother running toward her but she didn't make it closer than a few steps before peacekeepers had her taken away, trying to make what she had just seen to stay out of her mind she took the steps one at a time to get on the stage. She was shocked by who the male tribute for District 6 but she was even more freaked out when she wasen't feeling scared she was excited because Lacey is normally the sweet innocent girl but as soon as she sets foot in the arena she is going to make sure she sees her parents again even if it means killing every single tribute in the arena.

**Bay**

Shocked that was how Bay was feeling how could sweet caring Lacey get picked to go into the arena, Lacey couldn't kill a fly. I still remember on the first day of kindergarden when the teacher asked for someone to sing for the class her hand shot up straight away she had the most innocent sweet pure voice i had ever heard. Bay has had the biggest most massive crush on Lacey his whole life. Bay's family lives in the town he sells fruit from the market his parents own so his family are not doing so bad his two brothers Fergus who is two years younger than him 14 years old and his older brother Maxfield who is 20 years old so his name is not put in for the reaping. Bay himself is 17 years old a year older than Lacey. ''And the male tribute fot District 6 is.'' Bay held his breath counting in his head to keep himself calm please God don't let anyone in my family get chosen to go into the arena. Bay himself was never really religious but every week his family all went to church so he decided it was now or never to start praying for something he wanted the most. His life shattered before his eyes when he heard the name called. ''Fergus Sayer.'' He saw his brothers face wide with horror starting to walk forward through the crowd of 14 year old boys the crowd parted giving him a easy pathway to walk up towards the stage. Bay couldn't let this happen he sprang forward through the crowd not caring that he was stepping and banging into people he made to where his brother was shouting loud enough for everyone to hear. ''I Volunteer!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Capital**

**Lacey**

The Capital it was where i had to go to be trained to kill but i wasen't going to let anyone know that i was going to be innocent not even Bay would know about the other side of me. I have to admit to myself killing Bay would be the hardest once i get into the arena because i've kind off felt chemistry between us he's just gorgeous with his dark fringe covering his eyes so you can't see the shocking bright green eyes hidden under. I've liked him since i first laided eyes on him. It's going to be difficult but i have to do anything to get home to my mother. I'm still shocked that Bay volunteered for his brother Fergus It feels like i've witnessed my own brother going into the arena it hurts that much knowing that i might kill him or maybe he might kill me.

The Capital is where we meet are mentor he is a privous winning of the Hunger Games i've heard of him he is really famous in our District the only person from our District to ever win the hunger games ever last year our District was one of the first to be killed both our male tribute and female tribute.

Both me and Bay boarded onto the train which would bring us to the Capital it was breath taking so beautiful i've never seen so much crystal and expensive things in my life you see our districts is not one of the richest but it's not one of poorest but still i've never seen anything so marvelous i could by the look on Bay's face he felt the same he kept looking around like he had just woken up from a dream we locked eyes and he spoke for the first time since the reaping. ''Have you ever met him Cosmo i mean.'' I looked at him but couldn't consentrate becuase for once in Bay's life his fringe wasen't in his eyes so i was looking into the most greenest eyes ever. ''No'' but my voice only came out as a croak i coughed again and tried to answer his question without embarssing mysel again. ''No but i've heard of Cosmo well who hasen't in District 6 he is like worshipped my everyone just because he was the only person from District 6 to ever win the Hunger Games.'' Oh god i was talking to much i must sound crazy. But he only smiled at me showing his perfect straight white teeth. ''Let me guess Lacey your planning on changing that and become famous in District 6 am i right.'' God he was 100% right was i that readable but i don't want him to know that. However before i could answer the train door opened and out came the most drunk man i've ever seen. ''I'm Cosmo.'' he slurred and then he slumped in a sofa and proceeded to pass out right in front of are eyes.

**Bay**

I didn't know what to do Cosmo was passed out right in front of my eyes but before i could realise this Lacey had gotten and grabbed a jug of iced water but before she could throw it over him i took hold off her wrist stopping her. ''Get off me Bay we need to wake him.'' i shook my head trying to make her be quiet. '' I don't think it well make him feel any better by you waking him up you so realise that he is are mentor i don't think it's a good idea to start off my him hateing us because we woke him up when he was trying to sleep do you Lacey.'' She finally let go of the jug placing it back on the solid metal table with a bang i think she thought it would wake up Cosmo but all he did was groan and turn around.

She sighed and went over to the dining table and sat down i followed her and sat across from her. She looked so pretty her hazel big round eyes and her bright crazy curly red hair would probably make her look fierce but to me she just looked scared and lonely like she doesn't know what she is doing. When i looked closely it looked like she had tears in her eyes i didn't know what to do i hated it when anyone got emotional becuase i keep my emotions hidden right down inside of me so no onw knows how feeling i don't want anyone to know that i'm not strong i need to comfort Lacey even though inside i feel like i'm screaming i can't believe i'm here i'm on my way to get trained about how to kill people god i don't know how i'm going to face this but i have to go home i need to see my family so i'm going to need to man up and face this even if it means that i'll have to do the hardest thing ever once i get into the arena i'll have to kill Lacey even though i think i might love her well actually not think i do love her to bad she doesn't seem to feel the same way as me. But first i need to comfort her so she knows that i care about her. ''Erm Lacey are you okay.'' i asked nervously. She looked up at me and smiled god she is beautiful. ''Yeah thanks for asking Bay but i'm fine Bay no need to worry i'm only going to the Capital to get trained to kill and then i'm going to be put into a arena against 23 other people who could eaisly kill me which includes you so how do you think i'm doing bay.'' The was a awkward silence i was shocked by her response i was just expecting to here a ok from her i hope she is not mad at me but before i could say sorry i heard her start laughing and then i was laughing with her until i couldn't breath and then before i could react a deep voice came from behind me. ''Well i'm glad you can still laugh.''


	3. Chapter 3

**The Plan**

**Lacey**

i slowly turned around toward the sound of the deep voice it was Cosmo i turn and look towards the seat he was passes out in i didn't even realise he had woken up and i thought he was hungover? Well at least he woke up before i said anything eles stupid to Bay gosh anytime he spoke she couldn't think straight she really had to get over this crush she was going into the arena in 2 weeks she was going to have to kill him if she wanted to go back home to her family in District 6.

''I'm Cosmo and i'm going to be your mentor.'' Bay got up quickly standing straight he held out his hand for Cosmo to shake. '' Great to meet you erm Cosmo i'm Bay.'' Cosmo looked at Bay curiously before shaking his hand. ''You volunteered for your brother am i right.'' ''Yes Sir.'' ''That was a very hard thing to do no one has volunteered for 20 years the Capital are going to love you.'' Bay beamed god did he not know that he was going into the games this was not a smiling matter all Lacey was thinking now was that she had to get rid off any feelings she had or still does have for Bay because she can't kill him if she loves him she could never do it. ''Thank you Sir i volunteered for my younger brother Fergus he's 14.'' ''Well Bay son that was a very brave and nobely thing to do.'' ''He's my brother i had to do something i couldn't stay there and watch him being taken away from my mother she would off fallen apart.'' ''But what about you son your in the games.'' ''I'm 17 years old i can take care off myself i'm stronger than i look.'' ''As i can tell i would never have the guts to do what you did today and for that i'm going to help you to try and beat this ad come home to your family.''

While i was beginning to think that they had forgotten fully that i was standing right in the room Cosmo turned towards me that i was faced to my horror towards his face which was covered with a massive burn mark right across about half his face i was shocked that Bay didn't react in any way to this he talked to Cosmo as if nothing was wrong this made Lacey feel slightly werid she was starting to realise that Bay didn't look half as wimpy as she thought he looked she was shocked that he didn't jump or seem shocked in any way by what had happened to Cosmo's face. Lacey didn't have to think twice to know that the burn marks had happened during Cosmo's time in the arena Lacey just hoped that he didn't explain what had happened. ''So Lacey you guys are a strong catogory this year for once we have two tributes who are around the same age and the first thing i want to do is tell you how to get sponsors.'' We both nodded in agreement even though inside Lacey was really confused what in god's name was a sponsor she had heard of them but she never knew what the properly do for the tributes in the arena every year but she didn't want to ask in case it made her seem weak and for once in her life she cared if she seemed weak. ''Now the first thing i want to ask you guys is what would you think if we made it seem like you guys were a couple or supposdly both liked eachother.'' The was a silence when both me and Bay tried to think about what Cosmo had just said and when it had sunken in both me and Bay turned to look at eachother wide eyed shocked by what we had just heard Cosmo wanted us to lie and say we loved eachother to get sponsors.

**Bay**

I was shocked I didn't understand what Cosmo was saying. ''You guys will get interviewed 2 days before you will be put into the arena and during this interview you each will say you have feelings for eachother and hopefully this well give you sympathy sponsors.'' This could not be happening he didn't even need to pretend he loved Lacey becuase he already loved her he slowly brought his eyes up to Laceys she was just sitting there like she hadn't heard anthing Cosmo had just said slowly she got to her feet and left the cabin probably going to her room in the train. ''Well so what do you think Bay just pretend you love her and as soon as you get into the games just kill the hell out of each other do we have a deal do you want my help.'' Cosmo slowly rose grabbing a flask from his back pocket and swigging the rest of it into his mouth before throwing the flask on the soild metal table and leaving the room, Bay was glad he was leaving he needed space to think could he really do this but then it would be cheating and he would find it to hard to kill Lacey in the arena but if it brought him more sponsors and made it eaiser for him to go home to his family he was going to do whatever he could to go back home to District 6. God it had not even been a full day and he was already missing his family he was going to be a mess starting from tomorrow he was going to arrive into the Capital and he was going to lie his way to victory, first of all he needed to sleep so he got to his feet grabbing a large slice of iced cake and made his way to his assigned room.


End file.
